Atelier Garfiel
|image = |name = |kanji = アトリエガーフィールド |romaji = Atorie Gāfīrudo |race = Shinigami ( ) |birthday = September 23 |age = Unknown (over three-hundred) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = 147 lbs. |eyes = Amber |hair = Black |blood type = O- |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = |occupation = None |previous occupation = Lord of the |team = None |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = None |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = Britannia's resident academy (presumed) |status = Active |signature skill = Explosions }} Atelier Garfiel (アトリエガーフィールド, "Atorie Gāfīrudo" in Japanese") is an incredibly powerful shinigami born in . Formerly the lord of the , Atelier was relieved of his position after he sacrificed over two thousand souls from the district his division was suppose to protect to create a stone of . After this, a bounty was put on his head, causing him to flee from Britannia. During his escapades, he eventually found his way into the , blending himself into the Seireitei. Sometime after settling into Soul Society, a man known solely as embedded the kikai stone within Atelier, effectively making him a . Since then, the two have been allies, attempting to overthrow the and create a new Soul Society. Atelier serves as one of the central antagonists of Part III of and 's storyline. Appearance During his time within the , Atelier wore a simple outfit, consisting of a navy-blue jacket and pants, a blue undershirt and black army-boots, all having a gold lining on them. Atelier's hair was significantly shorter, with it being spiked up on his scalp, as well as the longer pieces being tied together in a golden-coloured wrapping that reaches to this upper back. Even during his time as a lord, Atelier had is usual smirk, with his squad members saying it never truly leaves his face. After his defection from Britannia, Atelier discarded his uniform from the Royal Guard, now wearing a white jacket, pants and white dress shoes, along with a pale-violet shirt under his jacket that is tucked into his pants. He also wears a dark-purple tie, which is held tightly to his collar, as well as a white fedora. Atelier's hair is now much longer, with him having to put it in a ponytail (with it still reaching to the small of his back). When in the ponytail, two long strands of his hair hang loosely in front of his face. Much like his days as a shinigami, Atelier still possesses his trademark smirk. Personality Atelier's personality is extremely complex, with very few beings fortunate enough to understand it completely. Atelier is known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This joking nature often seeps into Atelier's battles, where he is quick to mess around with his opponents, who clearly do not enjoy it. To further enhance this, he constantly displays a casual smirk on his face, as if he knows something his opponents don't, which often is the case. This smirk never seems to fade, even when Atelier is being serious. Because of this casual nature, many misconceive him as a weakling, when they are, in fact, seriously mislead - something Atelier likes to throw in his opponents' faces after this revelation. When off-duty, Atelier is usually seen hanging out with his friends in Soul Society, where their activities range from sitting around and listening to music, to playing sports. He has an incredibly strong bond to his friends or comrades, putting their safety before his own at all times, even when the situation doesn't call for it. Because of this, Atelier often makes his friends feel inadequate; needing to be protected instead of being the protectors. Despite this feeling of inadequacy, his friends continue to stay true to him, knowing that Atelier will eventually lighten up on them. Besides being protective, Atelier is also remarkably devoted to his friends and cohorts, a loyalty that many comment upon to be a "beyond the bonds of friendship." As well as being a jokester to his friends - and opponents - Atelier is possibly the most sarcastic person anyone could ever encounter, with just about every word that comes out of his mouth being heavily dunked into a bowl of sarcasm. His sarcasm knows no bounds, as Atelier has shown himself to insult several high-ranking beings, ranging from the captain-commander of Yāolù's military, to the Soul King himself. Because of the amount of sarcasm he spouts out of his mouth, Atelier frequently speaks with sarcastic undertones, even when trying to speak of a serious matter, although this is completely accidental. This is often referred to as his predominate trait, as people have come to know him as "that sarcastic little bastard,"'' a title Atelier wears with pride. Having been born with an IQ that well surpasses many of his enemies, as well as just about everyone else, with only Naishō Kawahiru being able to ''possibly contend with the younger man, Atelier has been noted for his brilliance on many occasion. This intelligence is rarely seen, however, as he would prefer to stay as his usual joking, sarcastic and friendly self, which typically gets in the way of Atelier using his intellect to it's full effect. Despite this, his genius is all but present when the dōbutsu begins to get serious. After applying his mind in a serious fight, he can easily dominate an opponent with his mind alone, a feat very few are capable of accomplishing. Even Atelier's comrades have commented that facing him when he's using his genius is like playing baseball against a baseball superstar. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side, Atelier possesses a serious demeanor as well. This side is rarely shown, only being seen in the toughest of battles. However, this does not last long, with the dōbutsu reverting back to his usual sarcastic, fun-loving self in a matter of moments. When he is in his "serious mode,"'' as Atelier calls it, he is extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his claims to the end, even if these claims are mere snap-judgments, which constantly gets the young man into quite a bit of trouble, especially when judging a being of higher authority. This is seen in his conversation about the Soul King, where Atelier was surrounded by royal guardsmen because he spoke low of the divine being. Despite being a kind-hearted individual, Atelier is a very spiteful person; something he has no problem with. Although he doesn't like them, he is perfectly fine with holding grudges, with said grudges being everlasting. Many of his friends surmise that if Atelier holds a grudge against someone, they ''"will have the worst life ''ever."'' His most notable grudge is with Sayaka Yabunmusan, a firm believer in catholicism, who contrasts Atelier's atheism. This grudge has spanned over the course of Part II and Part III (having met her briefly in Part II, where he openly admits that he was glad Sayaka had left their group after her mutual-kill of Setsuna Kawahiru. However, he did show sincere regret to learn that a powerful adversary such as Sayaka had passed. Most likely his most unique trait is Atelier's atheism. Despite living in a world of spiritual beings, he refuses to believe that shinigami, sǐwáng, etc. are deities of anything, an ideal which constantly butted-heads with Sayaka. It is revealed that Atelier came to this conclusion after visiting the Kān'na universe, a "godless world,"'' as the name of the universe suggests. Although he refuses to accept the concept of a god, he is more than willing to listen to another's interpretation of religion... until it gets to a point where they are lecturing him. At this point, Atelier will lose all respect he once held for that individual, as he detests the idea of someone forcing their beliefs onto himself. Although he does not mention it often, Atelier is openly bisexual, and appears quite proud of it once brought up in a conversation. Despite preferring men more than that of women, he has stated that he loves both genders equally, which Atelier has proven time and time again. Because of his leaning more towards males, he is often thought to be a homosexual, although this is later corrected by Atelier himself once his is confronted about the subject. Even though he is quick to correct the mislead person, he feels a strange, subconscious need to point out that, although not being homosexual himself, he respects them, as well as heterosexual people, something he feels ''"isn't said enough my opinion." Atelier's last defining key trait is his overly-high opinion of himself. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist, frequently rambling on about how he considers himself to be more important than others at times. Because of this, he isn't quick to make friends, as Atelier's narcissism gets in the way of establishing a friendly relationship with anyone he had not already befriended. This trait often puts his comrades at opposing ends with him, unable to properly work together as a team when Atelier deems his abilities to exceed their own. However, he is quick to return to his usual self, believing himself to be no more important than that of an ordinary peasant. Despite these fluctuating levels of importance, Atelier is still as friendly as always, even in his nacissistic state. History *'Turn Back the Pendulum: Revelations' Synopsis Part II Atelier makes a brief appearance in Part II, giving the team answers to their questions, as well as putting an end to 's plans of grandeur. Part III More soon... Powers and abilities More soon... Category:Character